


Cheer Up!

by burke33



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Drabbles, F/F, Fic Dump, Polyamory, i'm such trash for mimo, mimosa, oneshots, platonic mihyo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2018-08-08 10:17:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7753819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burke33/pseuds/burke33
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Collection of Twice one-shots (ft. other girl groups)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Why did you say I was your girlfriend?!

**Author's Note:**

> hi.
> 
> so i know i've been bad about updating both my stories. i'm just really struggling with 'and then she walked into my life' but i'm going to try to just get it all churned out and posted before school starts (which is literally in a week omg)
> 
> i'm not sure yet what i'll do with 'accidental liking', if i'll continue it or just leave it as is. if i do decide to continue, updates will be sparingly as school regularly kicks my ass.
> 
> anywho.
> 
> i've been straight FLIPPING out about MiMo's duet on Hit the Stage and this was inspired by the interview where Momo introduced Mina as her girlfriend.

Mina waited until the cameras had shifted and moved onto the next couple before she politely bowed to the rest of the staff that lingered around and then proceeded to grab Momo by the elbow, yanking her further down the hall where they wouldn't be seen and hitting her in the shoulder.

"You shouldn't have said that."

Feigning hurt, Momo pouted. "What was wrong with what I said?"

"You said I was your girlfriend!" Mina exclaimed incredulously.

"And your point is? I mean...it's not a lie." Momo looped an arm back around Mina's waist and tugged her to the same position they had been in just a few moments ago.

Flustered by the sudden close proximity, Mina stuttered out, "My point...is..see, we can't....we have to be careful... why would you even say that?"

Momo shrugged nonchalantly as she began swaying Mina back and forth to an unheard melody. "When else could I actually say you're my girlfriend? No one will think I meant it; I was simply going along with the concept." She leaned in closer to Mina, hot breath tickling her ear as she murmured, "I just want everyone to know you're mine, to say it once on air, even if no one believes me.""

Mina's eyes fluttered shut at Momo's words and her breath hitched as she felt soft, smiling lips graze her cheek. There was no doubt she wanted the same. She wished she could shout it from the rooftops, from the tallest buildings in Seoul, put it up on every freaking billboard that she was head over heels for one Hirai Momo. She wouldn't change the life she lives for the world, not when it had given her 7 sisters and the love of her life but that didn't mean she couldn't be just as frustrated with it at times like knowing they would never be able to live openly. It would be social suicide for their careers and for the rest of the group; neither of them were that selfish to even think about putting the others in jeopardy like that. 

Mina shook the melancholy thoughts away. There was a time and place for that kind of thinking and it was definitely not here or now; not as Momo pulled back, arms still wrapped around her waist, a concerned look on her face at Mina's actions. Mina bit her lip as she watched Momo tilt her head questioningly in that adorable way that was completely and utterly...Momo. "You know, this is going to have the MiMo shippers losing their shit, right?"

The dirty blonde haired girl snorted. "Like they haven't been losing it from the moment the news broke about you being my partner and the concept. Besides, it's fun seeing their reactions. It's nice to know that at least some people would be happy if they knew the truth."

Mina returned the smile, albeit a bit somber. "We should head back."

She slid her hand down to Momo's and intertwined their fingers, dropping a light kiss on the back of her hand, stomach flip-flopping as an enormous smile stretched across Momo's face, her eyes sparkling. Mina gently pulled her forward, keeping their fingers loosely tangled as they made their way back toward the studio.

Not a moment too soon, a staff member came jogging their way, visibly relieved to see them. "Good thing I found you, Miss Mina, Miss Momo. Please come with me. We're about to begin recording." They both bowed sheepishly. Momo made a show of stretching out her arms and legs as she spoke. "Sorry for the trouble. We were just stretching our legs. We didn't mean to wander off like that." She snuck a sly wink at Mina. 

"It's not a problem," The staff member nodded their head. "If you'll follow me please?" The two women nodded and trailed behind the staff member down the long hallway. Mina had been nervous before but an odd sort of calm settle over her as she felt Momo's fingers weave themselves into the spaces between hers. It made her feel like she could conquer the world as long as Momo was at her side. 

But first, they had a competition to win.  


	2. 141 (Momo x Mina)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "It wasn't enough. Momo scoffed bitterly. Of course it wasn't enough."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> today has been a ROLLERCOASTER of mimo feels with this last HTS episode.....clearly i'm a little pissed about how things turned out so I channeled it into this. 
> 
> my heart is breaking for momo because i can only imagine how hard that was for her. (and mina as well bc the poor bab was so nervous about not being able to help momo)
> 
> **un-beta'd as fuck and you can definitely tell where i started losing steam.

It wasn’t enough.

Momo scoffed bitterly. Of course it wasn’t enough. It didn’t matter that they had taken a giant risk, portraying the darker side of love that no one seems to want to acknowledge let alone between two women. It didn’t matter they had poured their heart and soul into the performance. It didn’t matter that Momo had essentially killed herself trying to learning ballet, tearing up her feet in the process.

None of it mattered because apparently all the voters care about is cute and sexy. Of course the other stages were good, she’s surrounded by extremely talented people but her stage was just as good as theirs, if not better. What was she even thinking, coming on another survival show? Sixteen was difficult enough and she was only competing against other trainees then. Now she’s competing against highly experienced sunbaes, desperately attempting to hold her own and apparently failing. Was she that much of a masochist?

She knew Mina was probably beating herself up. It was obvious how nervous the younger girl was, her voice pitched higher than normal as she talked about not knowing whether she’d be of any help to Momo. In her opinion, Mina did even better than her; she chose her for a good reason after all. Momo closed her eyes tightly and ran through the performance again, heart contracting as she recalled the terrified look on Mina’s face as she back her into the cage and started winding the string around. The emotions that Momo was able to glimpse on her face were absolutely raw and completely vulnerable.

Momo knew herself the moment her choreographer had told her what he had in mind that she wanted Mina. Besides ballet being Mina’s forte, the chemistry between the two was undeniable. It's just that she was unsure what Mina would think or if she’d even be willing to do it.

 

 

_She approached the other girl one day while they had been at one of their countless photo shoots, her stomach turned into a bundle of nerves. She hopped up on one arm of the couch before getting the other girl’s attention by tapping her on the head._

_“Mina, do you have a sec?”_

_Mina looked up from her phone and smiled brightly. “For you? Always.”_

_Momo thought her heart would burst right then and she tried her best to keep her voice casual. “So you know how for the next episode I need a partner? Well, I, uh, wanted to ask you if you would do it with me.”_

_An eyebrow was raised at her as her choice of phrasing sunk in._

_“Dance I mean! I wanted to know if you would dance with me.”_

_The younger girl furrowed her brow and pointed at herself incredulously. “You want me?”_

_“Yeah?”_

_“I thought your concept was This Love. Shouldn’t you be asking a guy?”_

_Momo took a deep breath. “Here’s the thing. Blayzer had an idea. It’s practically expected that I would choose a guy for my partner but he suggested I choose a female instead. And instead of going with a light, romantic hip-hop concept, it would be ballet and much darker. ‘Obsessive Love’ is what he called it. You were the first person I thought of. When it’s ballet, it’s Black Swan Mina.” She said lightly and shrugged, hoping it would gloss over the implication of Mina being the person Momo thought of when it came to obsessive love._

_Mina was quiet for a few moments and then straightened up on the couch as she looked curiously at Momo.“Because it’s ballet, you thought of me.”_

_“Yeah but because I also trust you more.” Momo said without even thinking. Realizing what she said, she scrambled to explain. “Not that I don’t trust the other members! I do but…I feel like we make a good team. I know you’re more than capable. Blayzer agrees.” Momo felt her cheeks heat up as she finished by mumbling, “It’s just…more comfortable with you.”_

_Mina kept her gaze steady on Momo before breaking eye contact and turning her head away sheepishly but not quick enough that Momo missed the small, shy smile that began to blossom across face though. “That…really means a lot, Momo.” she said softly. She turned her head back and the small smile had now grown into the trademark gummy smile that made Momo weak at the knees._

  
_Mina scooted over closer to the arm where Momo was perched to pull her down onto the couch before snuggling into the other girl. “I’m more comfortable with you too.” she murmured as she traced the pattern of Momo’s pants. She peered back up at Momo, still smiling. “I’d love to.”_

 _Momo couldn’t have stopped the wide grin that broke out across her face if she tried as she felt an enormous weight lift off her shoulders. “Thank you.” She whispered and laid her head on top on the other girl’s, both quietly watching as their hands intertwined with each other until their bubble was broken by Dahyun bounding in and announcing it was Momo’s turn_.

 

 

She fluffed out her bangs as she stifled a sigh. She hadn’t bothered cleaning up. Black face paint was still smeared across her cheeks, messy tendrils of wavy blonde hair framed her face as she stared at the wall, knees huddled up to her chest.

She was pulled out of her spiral by the sound of her dressing room door opening and then clicking shut. All the breath went out of her as she felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her and instinctively leaned back against Mina. Heavy silence permeated the air around them before Momo gathered herself enough to turn around and face the brunette. She studied Mina’s face for a moment; eyebrows knit together, downcast expression, and apologetic eyes. “I know what you’re thinking. And it isn’t your fault.”

She reached out and gently ran her thumb across Mina’s forehead to smooth the wrinkles from her furrowed brows, fingers tracing a light path down to her cheek to cup it, unbelieving eyes staring back at her. “It isn’t.” Momo insists.

  
Mina sighed, the ghost of her breath washing over Momo’s palm and reached up to cover the blonde’s hand with her own. “If you had had someone else with you…”

“No,” she says firmly. “I wanted you. I never had anyone else in my mind because I knew you would be amazing at this and you were. This isn’t a reflection on you at all.”

Mina reached for Momo's hand and brought them down to her lap, playing with Momo’s fingers, eyes focused downward as she said, “It’s not a reflection on you either, you know.”

Momo snorted. “Of course it is. I’m the competitor…I can’t….I don’t measure up. The voters clearly don’t think so and neither do the judges.” She stared at their joined hands and tried to keep her voice even. “I shouldn’t have agreed to do this show. It was a waste of everyone’s time. I even scored lower than I did last time. God, I should have done more….”

Raising her head back up, Mina gripped Momo’s hand emphatically. “What more could you have done, Momo? You gave it your all. You can’t do more than that.”

Momo yanked her hand out of Mina’s in frustration, and began pacing around the room, her erratic movement matching the pacing of her words. “I’m not good enough, Mina! I was eliminated four episodes in on Sixteen and the only reason I was even brought back was because JYP felt sorry towards me. It’s only a matter of time before I get eliminated here. And then what I am gonna do? Being a dancer is literally all I have. I can’t sing. I can’t do variety. And if I can’t dance, then who even am I?!”

She slammed her fist against the wall, causing Mina to jump. Blinking her tears away (when had she even started crying?), she looked up to see the brunette staring at her with the same frightened expression she had seen during the performance. Realizing what she had done, Momo backed away unsteadily from Mina, only stopping once her back connected with the door and slid down to the floor, still looking at her in horror before covering her face with her hands.

“Mina…fuck, Mina….oh god…I’m sorry…I’m so sorry I didn’t mean to scare you like that…I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry…” the blonde continued her mantra, muttering into her hands and rocking back and forth.

It wasn’t until tender hands brought her face back upright and soft thumbs swept underneath her eyes that she managed to bring her focus back until she found Mina kneeling in front of her, her face inches away from Momo.

“Shh, shh, it’s okay. It’s okay, Momo, it’s okay. I’m not scared, I just was startled.”

All she could do was watch, eyes wide, as Mina leaned forward to press a kiss to her forehead before gathering her up in her arms. The blonde slumped against Mina, her head on the other girl’s chest, and heart racing as she spoke with a stern, low voice.

“I will not be scared off that easily, Hirai Momo so don't bother trying. Now listen to me. You are good at what you do. You wouldn’t have been asked to be on the show otherwise. Judging from last time and this, it’s clear the audience doesn’t know a thing about dancing and are only here to support “their oppas”.”

Mina nudged Momo up so they were mirroring each other, both on their knees. Mina took both of Momo’s hands, her grip tight and gaze steady. "You are incredible, you hear me? You are strong. You’ve been through so much already; you carry so much on your shoulders but you’re always the first to give encouragement and support when one of us needs it. You are cared for. You heard the screams when you introduced yourself at KCON. So many people love you. The fans, the members,-“ she hesitated before finishing. “And me.”

Mina took a deep breath after she finished speaking, praying that she had somehow gotten through to the older girl. Moments passed as Momo just stared at her and she was just starting to regret her words before Momo was surging forward, bridging the distance between them to capture Mina’s lips into a kiss that had the brunette thanking god she was sitting down because she was sure her legs would have given out from the way her body seems to light on fire at Momo’s touch.

It seemed like an eternity but was only a few seconds before they separated. Momo broke the silence.

“I believe you.” Deep, deep down she knows Mina is right about everything; Mina always is.

She clears her throat. “Could I-? I mean, would you mind if we, um, did that…again? I’m sorry it wasn’t more romantic but god I’ve wanted to do that for a long time now and it seemed like you were also into- mmph!”

Mina swiftly shuts her up with a single kiss. She wraps her arms around Momo’s neck and after she breaks the kiss, buries her face in the blonde's neck, overcome with shyness.

This turn of events leaves Momo feeling like she has whiplash. Never, ever did she expect this to happen here and now of all times. Staring down at the girl in her arms, she finally comes to a conclusion.

_“Fuck MNET. Fuck those voters. Fuck this show. You know why? Because Mina loves me and that is the only thing that matters.”_

 


	3. she's got the rhythm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There are many words used to describe Myoui Mina; graceful, elegant, poised, etc. 
> 
> Crier is not one of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to make this serious but I should just accept the fact that all I can write is fluff. 
> 
> I just finished watching the first part of ISAC and even though I'd seen gifs and pictures of Mina after her performance, it was heartbreaking to actually watch it.  
> Also because I really like WJSN and EunXiao and find them similar to how Mimo acts with each other. 
> 
>  
> 
> (i should be working on my other story bc i'm so close to being done but i just had to get this out of me)

Grace, elegance, poise. All common descriptors used when talking about Myoui Mina.

  
Crier is not one of them.

It seems like all her nerves are firing on end and her brain is saddled in a hazy cloud but she’s completely aware of the hot tears that threaten to spill over as she makes her way over to where the rest of the contestants are sitting. Still struggling to hold back her tears, she takes her seat next to Eunji. Despite never having met each other before, the older woman places a gentle hand on Mina’s forearm but doesn’t say anything. It’s probably for the best as Mina doesn’t think she could speak without completely breaking down; talking with Eric right after her performance had been difficult enough along with hearing the constant chatter of the announcers bemoaning how much of a pity it was she made such mistakes when she had a near perfect rehearsal the night before. It was pure mechanical muscle memory that kept the smile on her face as she received her score. It wasn’t the worst but Mina knew it was far from what everyone had expected. She was surprised to say the least when she found out Cheng Xiao had chosen her to take first. Mina was fully aware of the Chinese girl’s abilities and knew all the other competitors, along with herself, picked her to place first. With the event over, it was just one more insult to injury that things turned out the way they did.

  
Mina can’t bring herself to focus on Cheng Xiao’s performance. Her head is still swimming and she’s using the last of her energy to force a stop to her tears. It’s a dull roar she hears as the younger girl’s score is announced and Mina looks up to see her being swarmed by her group members.

  
She’s happy for Cheng Xiao, she truly is. She can’t imagine how difficult it must to be try and make yourself stand out among 12 other girls who are equally, if not more talented. Mina isn’t terribly familiar with WJSN but she knows that the younger girl isn’t very strong vocally yet. It makes sense that she would compensate with her physical ability but it doesn’t change the fact Mina still deeply regrets the way the event turned out.

  
But another thing Myoui Mina is not is a sore loser.

Making sure the last traces of tears are wiped away, she stands up and makes her way over to Cheng Xiao, still surrounded by her members. She tries her best to ignore the protective looks the WJSN members are giving her, particularly one whose nametag read Eunseo and bows to the girl. “Congratulations, Cheng Xiao-ssi. It was a wonderful performance. The medal is well-deserved.”

  
Upon hearing Mina’s statement, most of the girls visibly relaxed with the exception of Eunseo who remained by Cheng Xiao’s side, side-eyeing Mina skeptically. The Chinese girl beamed back at Mina before bowing quickly. “Thank you, Mina-ssi! It was an honor to compete in this event with you.” Her careful but earnest pronunciation and diction brings a small smile to Mina’s face, very reminiscent of herself not so long ago.

“Perhaps, if they bring this back next year, I can actually give you some competition.” Mina’s smile turns a bit rueful as she glances back towards the mat they’ve already begun dismantling.

While she’s distracted, Cheng Xiao nudges Eunseo away mouthing, “Give me a minute?” Eunseo nods and begins to herd the other girls away, leaving the two in silence.

  
“You shouldn’t be too hard on yourself.” The younger girl’s voice brings Mina’s attention back to her and she’s faced with wide eyes. “You performed well too. I mean, I came into this thinking I was going to lose to you. The same thing could have happened to me out there and we'd be in each other's shoes. A single performance doesn’t define your talent.”

  
Mina gapes at the girl for a minute before her lips quirk into a smile. “Are you sure you’re younger than me?”

  
Cheng Xiao just giggles. “I mean it. We should all be proud of our performances with the little amount of time we had to prepare.”

  
“You’re right. It’s just hard right now.” Mina looks back again to the mat and then back at Cheng Xiao. “But thank you. I should let you get back to your group now. I think… Eunseo, is it? She might drag you away if I don’t.” She’s not kidding; she was very aware of how often the girl’s head turned towards them, clearly impatiently waiting for their conversation to be done.

  
Mina notices the Chinese girl’s eyes flicker to something behind her. “It looks like you have someone waiting for you too.”

  
Mina turns around to see her own members, clearly waiting for her but obviously respecting the conversation that was happening. At the very front of the group was Momo. Her heart clenches at the sight of her red, teary, eyes and Mina becomes acutely aware of just how exhausted she feels and that she wants nothing more than to be wrapped up in her arms. She turns back to Cheng Xiao for the last time, bowing again. “Good luck with the rest of the competition. WJSN fighting!” She raises her fist with a small smile.

  
She thinks Cheng Xiao’s grin might split her face. “Thank you, Mina-ssi. Good luck to you too! Twice fighting!” The younger girl hesitates for a moment before quickly hugging Mina who doesn’t even have time to return it before the other girl is bowing profusely, cheeks red as can be. With a now embarrassed grin, she retreats back to her members and Mina is overcome with a wave of fondness, not only for her competitor but for the group as a whole. They seem like good kids and she makes the decision to follow WJSN more closely.

  
She watches for a moment as Eunseo swoops in immediately back to Cheng Xiao’s side, her arm around the girl. The way she looks at Cheng Xiao reminds Mina she has her own person waiting for her. She walks back to her group who welcomes her with open arms and reassurances. It’s only after they’ve assured themselves she’s alright that they disperse once more.

All except one.

Momo stands next to Mina who is observing WJSN. “Should I be jealous?” An arm rests across Mina’s shoulders and she looks up at her dirty-blonde counterpart.

  
“Jealousy isn’t a good look on you, Moguri.” She nudges Momo in the side. “She’s a good kid. And it looks like she has her own special someone.” She sees the two girls huddled in close together, not all that different to how her and Momo must look right now.

“Kid? You’re only a year older than her.”

Mina wraps her arms around Momo’s waist and squeezes. “She is though. They all are.”

She shivers slightly as she feels long fingers intertwine with hers, a thumb rubbing against her hand. “If you say so, babe,” There’s a slight tug as Momo starts walking. “Come on, we should catch up with the rest of the group.”

Mina follows along more than willingly. “You know I’m going to be using you as my pillow for the rest of the day, right?”

Momo turns back and smiles at Mina. “Of course, princess.”


	4. best friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jungyeon is not a masochist. She's just whipped for Nayeon.

_Where the fuck is my Chemistry book…?_

 

Jungyeon was in the process of tearing apart her locker, trying very hard not to panic even though the book she was searching for to cram last minute for her test two periods from now was nowhere to be found. She silently cursed whatever deity decided that today, of all days, was the perfect one to fuck with her.

 

After returning from a night of studying, she had fallen asleep before plugging her phone in, which led to her oversleeping this morning with only time to run a brush through her hair and brush her teeth before she had to haul ass and even with all that effort, she was still late to first period earning herself a demerit.

 

_This is so not my day._

 

She had checked her bag several times and was positive it wasn’t in her car (and even if it was, she’d be equally fucked since it’s not like she could go get it). The only other plausible place was her locker….or what used to be her locker.

 

She stared blankly at the mess of papers that now littered the entirety of her locker about ready to accept her fate when she heard a voice behind her.

 

“Wow. What did that poor locker ever do to you?”

 

Brimming with frustration, she turned in the direction of the voice and glared at the owner. “Well, maybe I wouldn't have done that if I could just find my goddamn Chem…book…” she trailed off as her eyes drifted downward to the object held in the other girl’s hands.

  
  
“You mean this? I told I was gonna bring it to school today. If I had known you were going to go apeshit on your poor locker, I would’ve brought it sooner.” Nayeon held it out to Jungyeon who just looked at it.

 

Instead of taking it, she simply turned back to her locker, shut it, and proceeded to bang her head against it.

 

“Whoa, whoa, whoa! Hey! Stop that!” Yanked by the shoulder, Jungyeon was forced to turn back around, unable to stop a grimace as pain blossomed across her forehead before whining.

 

“You don’t understand, Nayeon," Jungyeon whined. "My phone’s dead, I overslept, I had to miss breakfast so I’m absolutely starving and I was late to class. It completely screwed up my plan to study more this morning so I’m going to bomb this test. And now my head hurts.” She pouted and rubbed her forehead, wincing slightly.

 

Nayeon frowned and patted her arm sympathetically. “That’s rough.”

 

Jungyeon pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed. “That would be an understatement.”

 

“Anything I can do?”

 

Jungyeon looked up and gave a weak smile. “Pray for my Chemistry grade?”

 

The older girl smiled sweetly as she linked their arms and began pulling her down the hall. “That I can do. C’mon, let’s get to class. Can’t have you being late again now, can we?”

 

Sighing deeply, Jungyeon allowed herself be dragged along but deep down was incredibly grateful for the girl called Im Nayeon.

 

The two of them had been friends as long as she could remember, always watching out for each other. She had lost count a long time ago the number of times Nayeon had saved her ass and she liked to think she returned the favor a time or two.

 

Nayeon was the one constant in Jungyeon’s life.

 

She can’t say she didn’t hate that she fell (haha) into the old “falling for your straight best friend” trope but it happened, really without warning.

 

All the younger girl knew was that she had woken up one morning after one of their many sleepovers, her mussed short hair sticking up every which way with sleepy eyes and glanced over to the spot where Nayeon lay, still deeply asleep.

 

She didn’t know if it was the way her hair was splayed out over the pillow, or if it was the way her mouth was slightly open, just barely showing her adorable bunny teeth, or the way the light was hitting her, giving this halo around her head. Whatever it was, it made her stomach flip and heart stop as she realized just how pretty her best friend was. While Jungyeon was processing this revelation, the older girl stirred from her own slumber. She didn't even open her eyes, just yawned cutely and then rolled over to place her head on Jungyeon's lap. Almost instinctively, her hands went to Nayeon's hair to start playing with it and she didn't miss the small smile that crossed the older girl's face.

 

From that point about two years ago, Junngyeon was totally whipped.

 

They had a running joke going on that they were dating because Nayeon never missed a chance to either cuddle or initiate some type of skinship with the younger girl (holding hands, kisses on the cheek, forehead, etc) and Jungyeon, seemingly never batting an eye, just went with it because, honestly, what was the point in trying to refuse a pouting Nayeon?

 

She did her best to ignore the way her heart fell when others would point it out and Nayeon would just laugh and say something along the lines of how Jungyeon was just her temporary boyfriend until she found a real one.

 

She would play along, acting incredibly offended and whining, “How could you treat me like that? Like I’m so disposable” to which Nayeon would respond by tickling her chin and cooing next to her cheek, “Oh Jungyeon-ah, you know no one could replace you.”

 

It’d take literally every fiber of her being to stop herself from turning her head and closing the gap.

 

  
Like most secrets, she was only able to keep it to herself for so long and it only took a little bit of prodding until she blurted it out to Momo one day while they were at lunch.

 

All she got was silence. She knew the blonde heard her. Jungyeon waited for some kind of verbal confirmation but when it didn't come, she put down her sandwich and looked incredulously at her.

 

“Well?”

 

Momo shrugged. “Well?”

 

Jungyeon frowned. “Aren’t you supposed to give me advice or pat me on the back and tell me it’s going to be okay or something?”

 

Momo munched on her own sandwich thoughtfully but didn’t speak until she finished chewing. “I COULD do either of those things. Except I don’t have any advice, at least any advice that you’d listen to,” she narrowed her eyes. “And you know as well as I do that sympathy will do jack shit because you’ll still feel like shit at the end of the day.”

 

Jungyeon rolled her eyes. Of course she would say something like that. “What’s the advice that I wouldn’t listen to?”

 

“You already know, you idiot.”

 

Momo was always the straightforward type. Jungyeon admired her for it, was envious even of how easy it was for the other girl to speak her mind. She wasn’t afraid to go after what she wanted, the most prime example being Myoui Mina.

 

They became quick friends, bonding over their love of dance and once the blonde realized that her friendly feelings weren’t so friendly after all, she wasted no time in confessing to the other girl.

 

And now they’d been together for over a year and Jungyeon had never seen her other best friend happier. Likewise, she was incredibly happy for her but couldn’t help the pang of envy whenever she saw the two of them, together being all couple-y.

 

“And you’re right. I wouldn’t listen to it. Because that would involve confessing and possibly triggering the catastrophic ending of our friendship which I don’t think my heart could survive.”

 

The younger just took another bite of her sandwich and mumbled something that sound suspiciously like, “And you call me the dramatic one.”

 

The short-haired girl gracefully chose to ignore the snide comment. “But this means I can come complain and mope to you, right? As long as I don’t expect you to respond with false sympathy. I don’t really want to tell anyone else.”

 

Momo sighed but smiled at her companion. “What else are friends for?”

 

“Remind me that I owe you a meal.”

 

“Oh, trust me. I will.”

 

 

 

Jungyeon didn’t consider herself a masochist. Of course, it hurt but she had grown used to it.

 

It was just a stupidly typical situation.

 

Girl A develops a crush on Girl B but has no idea if it’s reciprocated or if Girl B even likes girls so Girl A doesn’t say anything to avoid make a fool of herself or ruining the friendship.

 

Best case scenario: something would happen to trigger a confession on one of their parts. They’d realize both of them felt the same way and would end up laughing about how much time they had wasted in trying to hide their feelings.

 

Middle case scenario: Their friendship turns completely awkward. They both pretend everything is okay, that a confession never happened. But soon Girl B starts avoiding Girl A and they eventually grow apart to phase out of each other’s life.

 

Worst case scenario: Girl B immediately cuts Girl A out of her life, making it very clear how disgusted she is.

 

 

So, even though it hurts, Jungyeon will keep her feelings locked inside.

 

Maybe one day. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Definitely not my best work but I wanted to post something because I've really missed writing about Twice. I wanted to expand my horizons beyond MiMo to challenge myself and I'm a sucker for 2yeon so here we are.
> 
> Writing has been hard lately. It might be lack of inspiration, me being a perfectionist, or graduation stress. Who knows?
> 
> As always, thank you for reading. Kudos and comments are always appreciated.


	5. two is company but three's a crowd

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they say "two is company, three's a crowd" but who ever said that was a bad thing?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ayyy guess who's all graduated and freaking about finding a real adult job?
> 
> this was intended to be mimo but sana is just too goddamn adorable and i'm a sucker for j-line so i give you mimosa (what a great ship name god bless)
> 
> ...i was also a little drunk when i wrote this.
> 
> edited 6/1/17

  
She and Sana should have been practicing for the monthly trainee showcase next week but their practice had quickly devolved into both of them goofing off, blasting “Problem” by Pentatonix, experimenting with different dances, and bantering.

 

Momo only ever truly let down her guard down with Sana. Being foreigners in a new country with a language alien to them, it only made sense that they would stick together and Momo couldn’t have asked for a better partner in crime. Of course, she grew to be friends with the other trainees like Jeongyeon, Dahyun, and Nayeon but Sana was the one constant in her life.

 

Sana was who Momo would seek out when she felt homesick and all she wanted to hear was her native tongue. Sana was who she could have a text conversation consisting solely of emojis and yet know what every single one meant. Sana was who the one who gave her first kiss. It was the last thing Momo expected from her but the moment it happened, it was like everything finally clicked. It seemed like the most natural thing in the world to ask Sana to be hers afterwards. It had been close to two years since that point and while other people had come close to being invited into their world, they remained their own pair.  

 

She wasn’t even aware JYP had entered the room until she saw Sana bow profusely. She turned around and followed suit immediately when she saw who it was, only minutely embarrassed he had caught them. He just giggled in his usual manner and smiled widely at the two girls before speaking.

 

“Momo, Sana, I’d like you to meet our newest trainee from Kobe,” He gestured to the girl standing by his side, her head slightly down with her hair covering most of her face and eyes trained on the floor. “This is Myoui Mina. I expect the two of you will take good care of her.”

 

Sana was the first to reply. “Of course! We’d be more than happy to. Right, Momo?”

 

She waited a beat, for the echo of Momo’s agreement but when it didn’t come, she looked over to find Momo full on staring at Mina with her mouth half-open. She gave a sharp elbow to her girlfriend's side.

 

“Right, Momo?” She said, teeth gritted and a smile plastered on her face.

 

To be honest, Momo hadn’t heard a word JYP said because her mind went blank the moment she laid eyes on Mina. In this industry, attractive people were a dime a dozen and Momo hardly blinked an eye anymore when surrounded by them but something about this girl made her stop. She wanted to get a proper look at the other girl’s face but was jolted out of her dazed state by Sana’s very,  _very_ bony elbow.

 

“Aish!” She grabbed her side and grimaced but quickly pulled it into a tight smile, tearing her gaze away from Mina and looking at their boss. “Of course. Absolutely.”

 

He clapped his hands together in delight. "Wonderful! I’ll let you get acquainted with one another,” He turned to the girl at his side. “Mina, when you’re finished, come back to my office. I have some paperwork I need to finalize with you.”

 

Mina nodded, still not speaking.

 

He grinned and turned to walk out of the room, throwing a, “Have fun!” over his shoulder.

 

  
An awkward silence overtook the room as Sana and Momo looked at Mina who kept her eyes glued to the floor.

 

Personable as ever, Sana broke the silence first. “It’s really nice to meet you, Mina! It’s been awhile since we’ve had another trainee from Japan,” She tapped her chin thoughtfully. “Actually, now that I think about it, I’m pretty sure Momo and I were the most recent ones to come into the company so it’s nice to have someone new!” She beamed at the other girl. “Are you more comfortable speaking Japanese or Korean?”

 

The long haired girl finally met their gaze and, goddamn, if Momo hadn’t been smitten before, she certainly was now after seeing those deep chocolate brown eyes holding their gaze steady, despite her timid body language. Momo took the chance to study her face, taking note of the way moles dotted her face.

 

“I would say Japanese but we should probably speak Korean. I should practice more since I’ve only been studying it for about a year.” Although she spoke slowly, her enunciation was clear and precise leading both Sana and Momo to exchange an impressed look.

 

Sana smiled brightly at her. “Wow, you’ve only been learning for a year? You speak super well! Even better than Momo and she’s been here for four years.” She nudged Momo in the side yet again and Momo responded by shoving her right back thoroughly disgruntled that Sana would throw her under the bus like that in front of Mina.

 

“Hey, you know language isn’t my forte! I speak well enough,” She pouted. “Stop hurting my pride.”

 

Sana recovered quickly from the shove and closed the distance to squish Momo’s cheeks cooing, “Aw, is my wittle itty bitty Moguri mad?”

 

Momo swatted her hands away and glowered at her. “You do not get to call me little when I'm taller than you are.” She stuck out her tongue, taunting the older girl.

 

Sana’s eyes narrowed and before Momo knew it, Sana had her twisted into a headlock. “YAH! YOU ARE ONE CENTIMETER TALLER. THAT MEANS NOTHING.”

 

“It might be only one centimeter but it means I’m one centimeter taller than you, shorty!” Momo struggled against Sana to no avail as Sana only tightened her grip in response. “Guh..ugh...holy shit when did you get this strong…ah…ah! Okay, uncle, UNCLE!”

 

Mina could only watch the exchange, slightly bewildered, and feeling a small pool of envy at the bond the two girls shared. It seemed like they forgot she was even in the room. Even so, she was unable to stop a giggle from escaping as she watched Momo flail around in Sana's arms.

 

At the sound of her laughter, both girls froze as if they had just now remembered they weren't alone. Sana immediately released Momo from the headlock, causing the latter to unceremoniously face-plant and roll around on the floor, groaning in pain on the floor.

 

“I promise we’re not always like this.”

 

Mina tore her eyes away from Momo to look at Sana, a sheepish smile adorning her face. She couldn’t help but smile at how cute when Sana was embarrassed. “I don’t mind. It’s nice. You guys must be really close.”

 

A muffled voice came from down on the floor. “Hah, you say it’s nice now but just wait till Sana gets YOU in a headlock.” Momo flopped over onto her back, eyes closed, and willed the flames engulfing her face to die down. 

 

Sana sniffed indignantly and planted one foot atop Momo’s stomach, prompting an even louder groan. “I only do it to people that deserve it. And yeah, you could say we're pretty close.”

 

“Well, remind me to never piss you off.” Mina chuckled. 

 

"Ah, you don't seem the type. Besides, you're far too pretty for me to get mad at you." Sana winked playfully. She enjoyed the way a light pink settled on Mina's cheeks as she began to stutter.

 

"I-I should g-g-go. Finish the-the paperwork and all...that...bye." Before either Sana or Momo could respond, she bolted out of the room at lighting speed.

 

"Way to scare off the new girl."

 

Sana rolled her eyes as she looked down at her girlfriend who was still laid out on the floor. "At least I did something. Unlike a certain someone who couldn't do anything but stare at her."

 

"Whatever. You still love me."

 

"Unfortunately, you're right, you shit head." Fondness colored Sana's voice and she laughed lightly, sticking her hand out to help Momo up. Once she was on her feet, Sana pulled her in closer, thoroughly enjoying the way the older girl's eyes widened as she brought their faces inches apart. 

 

She dropped a kiss on the corner of Momo's mouth. "So with Mina...what do you think?"

 

With a mischievous grin, Momo twirled Sana around. "Well, they do say three is a crowd but I think the more, the merrier right?"

 

"You read my mind."

 

 

 


	6. if we're together (it'll always be alright)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Her mind kept coming back to the one question. 'What if?'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> look i was just having a lot of feels about jihyo going through so much and twice blowing up and what it'd be like to have that as your daily life. i'm soft for mihyo.
> 
> also, this is the first thing i've finished in six months even though i have like 8 separate things started. i don't have a beta and it's one in the morning so forgive me for the errors.
> 
> title taken from pristin's "we" (which is so apt for my feelings)
> 
> kudos and comments appreciated as always. thanks dudes

Mina was sprawled out on Jihyo’s bed, head hanging upside down off the bed, watching the other girl as she got ready for the day. It definitely wasn’t out of laziness she was still there, she was just waiting for her turn in the bathroom. That was totally the reason. She definitely didn’t want to keep an eye on their leader and make sure she didn’t push herself too hard. Jihyo, being Jihyo, felt the need to keep up appearances even around the members, not letting any of her pain show through. She could have pain shooting up her leg and reverberating in her knee, barely being able to walk, and she wouldn’t say a thing; she’d only grimace when she thought no one was looking.

 

Mina didn’t know how she dealt with it all. There was enough pressure just being in such a popular group but to be the leader? She couldn’t fathom the amount of stress Jihyo was subject to daily which led her to doing her own share of contemplation. What life would be like if she weren’t an idol, if she hadn’t left everything behind in Japan to come and train in Korea?

 

It felt almost like a betrayal; to her bandmates who work so hard and the fans who shower them with so much love but She found herself wishing more and more frequently that she could just have a normal life and be able to do the things girls their age should. As much as she didn’t want to burden her leader, Mina didn’t think anyone else would be able to understand the way Jihyo would and so the question slipped out before she could stop it.

 

“Do you ever regret becoming a trainee?”

 

Jihyo threw a perplexed glance her way. “Would I have stuck with it for so long if I did?” She turned her attention back to the mirror and Mina stifled a giggle as Jihyo contorted her face as she applied her eyeliner.

 

“Maybe that’s not the right question,” Mina rolled over, tucking her arms beneath her chin. “Do you regret giving up your freedom?”

 

Jihyo froze mid-application. Silence hung in the air and for a moment, Mina thought she may have crossed a line but then Jihyo spoke, in a quiet yet firm voice. “Do I miss being able to walk to the convenience store by myself? Do I miss being able to meet up with friends and not have to worry about who might be watching? Do I wonder about everything I’ve missed out on or what could have been because I chose to be a trainee? Of course I do but I didn’t stick it out for ten years to end up regretting anything. I wouldn’t have you all. I wouldn’t be able to meet fans from across the world. I wouldn’t be able to do what I love. Sure, there are days where I’m exhausted, mentally and physically, and I wish so badly that all I could do was lie in bed and not have to face the world. We all have that. But at the end of the day, it’s worth it.”

 

The end of the statement was punctuated by her capping her eyeliner before she turned back around to face Mina. “What are you thinking about?”

 

Sitting up, Mina refused to meet Jihyo’s gaze, not appreciating the way her eyes had suddenly begun to burn or the lump appearing in her throat. Hearing her leader speak like, with such determination and passion only made her feel worse. Mina wanted to reassure her, tell her that she’s fine and she is the last thing Jihyo needs to be worrying about but as soon as she looks back to that look that is so full of compassion, concern, and love, she knows she can’t lie.

 

And so it all spills out, everything Mina has held in for the last eight months.

 

“I’ve been wishing so much lately that I could be normal…and I feel incredibly guilty because you all work crazy hard and, really, we are so lucky to be able to make a difference and make an impact on people but I’m exhausted. And I shouldn’t even be complaining because there are people who have it so much worse and I feel more guilty for laying this on you when you already have enough to worry about and-“

 

She was effectively silenced by a finger pressed to her lips. Somewhere during her ramblings, Jihyo moved from her makeup chair to Mina’s side. Once she was sure she had Mina’s attention, she removed her finger and began speaking. “Mina, you’re allowed to wonder and you shouldn’t feel guilty that you do. I could guarantee you that had you stayed back in Japan, you would be wondering about the what ifs too. There is no path we can take in life that won’t make us wonder, ‘What if?’ It doesn’t make you any less dedicated to what you are doing now,”

 

Mina opened her mouth in protest but with a single look from Jihyo, she closed it obediently and waited. Jihyo opened her arms and, without a word, Mina scooted over and tucked herself into her side. The older girl rested her hand on Mina’s back, fingers tracing nonsensical patterns on her back in an attempt to calm the younger girl as she continued. “And I don’t ever want you to feel like you can’t talk to me because you don’t want to burden me. I might not have the answers you want or even any kind of advice but I will listen. I promise you that I will always listen.”

 

Mina burrowed her head into Jihyo’s neck with tears flowing down in full force. All was quiet in the room until Mina’s sobs had lessened into just sniffles. She didn’t want to break the silence but she had to know. “How are you so strong?”

 

She felt a nuzzle on the top of her head before hearing Jihyo’s response, “Because I’m lucky enough to have eight other people holding me up, who I know for certain care as much about me as I do about them,” Mina turned her head up to see Jihyo’s signature bright smile directed at her before the latter dropped a kiss on her forehead and continued, “As do you.”

 

They stayed like that for a few moments before the silence was shattered by a yell from Momo.

 

“MINA! It’s your turn for the bathroom!”

 

All Mina could do was roll her eyes at Momo’s impeccable timing and tried to shake off the sense of embarrassment she felt from breaking down so easily in front of Jihyo. She reluctantly removed herself from Jihyo’s embrace and stood up, rubbing her eyes in an attempt to make it look like she hadn’t just been sobbing like a baby. Jihyo rose up with her and tenderly brushed Mina’s hair out of her face before patting her on the cheek. “You should go before someone else hijacks the bathroom.”

 

Mina made a small noise of agreement. There was so much she wanted to say to Jihyo but the only thing she could muster in her current state was a small, “Thank you.” She turned to leave their room but was halted by Jihyo’s hand, causing her to turn back to Jihyo who had a soft smile on her face. “Remember what I said. You have all of us to lean on. You have me. Okay?” Mina nodded.

 

The idea of letting one person in, let alone multiple people, was terrifying. Yet she believed Jihyo’s promise with all her heart and, with a lightened heart, headed down the hall.


	7. one is the loneliest number

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Some people come into your life for a lifetime. Some come for a season. You’ve got to know which is which. And you’re gonna always mess up when you mix seasonal people up with lifetime expectations.”

it catches her off guard when she sees the picture.

 

she’s not sure if it’s because of how genuinely happy momo looks or if it’s the way nayeon has her arm around her waist, gripping tightly and pressing a kiss to momo’s cheek, or the caption that reads “every day is a little brighter when i’m with you.”

 

whichever one it is, it makes her want to vomit.

 

she hasn’t heard from momo since she left. she knew momo and nayeon were close and she mistakenly thought if they were to start dating, she would be one of the first people momo would tell. 

 

she didn’t even find it out from momo. instead, jeongyeon was the one who had to tell mina after she made an off-hand comment about how crazy it was they had already been dating for 6 months. she can’t forget the strange and somewhat pitying look jeongyeon gave her when mina questioned her about it, like she was just as confused as mina that momo hadn’t told her. 

 

jeongyeon didn’t even know that much about how the whole thing happened. apparently nayeon sworn her to secrecy in the beginning but now it seemed to be common knowledge, like it had always been this way.

 

mina doesn’t have a right to feel as bitter as she does but it stings to know there was a time that, if something like this happened, mina would have been one of the first people momo would tell. she gets the feeling that instead, if jeongyeon hadn’t told her, she would have been one of the last people to know.

 

she doesn’t know how it got to be like this. how she and momo went from being so close to complete strangers. she despises it, how she lost one of the people she thought would be in her life forever. she doesn’t know how to let go of the anger, the bitterness, at being left behind even though deep down she always knew she was never as important to momo as momo was to her. 

 

her thumb hovers over the picture for a moment, debating if she should like it even if the sight of it makes her stomach twist into knots.

 

she scrolls past it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm sorry for the lack of updates on...well..everything. i guess this is just a way for me to work through some stuff.


	8. but don't you worry, i can handle it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Watching Momo dance is one of Mina’s favorite things in the world- maybe in the whole universe even.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -title is from "curious" by our lord and savior of 20gayteen, hayley kiyoko
> 
> i could give the same tired spiel about having no motivation/writer's block/blahblahblah so i'll spare you.
> 
> so this is a challenge i gave myself to write something in an hour. i've been watching a LOT of videos from VIVA Dance Studio and that's basically what i based this drabble (?) off of except with my tragic ship mimo RIP
> 
> there's not really a point to it? it's just kind of word vomit.

Watching Momo dance is one of Mina’s favorite things in the world- maybe in the whole universe even.

 

Mina does her best not to stare or not to get caught staring. She learns to sneak quick glances during lessons, watching out of the corner of her eye during breaks as Momo jokes around with the other students with a sense of ease that Mina envies. It’s not that they don’t know each other but they’ve been on a strict hello and good-bye basis for the last three years and that doesn’t seem to be changing anytime soon. It doesn’t stop Mina from being consumed with thoughts of her, wishing things were different but not having the slightest bit of courage to take that step.

 

It doesn't take long for her to realize the only time she could openly watch and appreciate her dancing was when the studio would film routines choreographed by their instructors for their Youtube channel. It was all too easy to blend into the crowd behind the groups performing and no one could say anything because it just looked like she was watching the whole group and didn’t have her gaze zeroed in on a particular someone.

 

Mina makes it a point to attend as many of these workshops as she can, not only for Momo, but in the hopes that she can hone her skills well enough to maybe dance with Momo one day. Everyone had a chance to get up in front of the camera but no one knew whose dance would make it into the video which made for a good incentive to work even harder.

 

Along with the ability to learn choreography at lightning speed, Momo exudes an easy kind of gracefulness paired with sharp precision. It was clearly a natural sort of talent but that didn’t stop Momo from spending countless late nights in the studio, going over and over the routines until it was like her body knew nothing else. So it only made sense that whatever group she was in would typically make the cut and be featured in the video. Her confidence shines through and her usually playfulness is elevated even further. Mina’s about ninety percent sure it’s her imagination but every once in while, she swears she catches Momo’s eyes in the mirror and sees her smile get just a little bigger.

 

This is what Mina thinks about, staring at her reflection in the mirror, her ragged breathing the only sound resonating through the practice room. It's been at least four hours since she's been here but she's so close to finally moving up a level which increases her chances of being able to dance with Momo. She knows this kind of thinking isn't healthy, working yourself to the bone for someone who doesn't register your existence most of the time.

 

She read something once about how failure is basically inevitable if your reason for wanting to improve is because of another person.

 

Maybe it’s true. Maybe she’s destined to fail because all she sees is Momo.

 

But she's not going to give up without a fight.

**Author's Note:**

> updates to this will also most likely be far and few in between.


End file.
